Fate
by RinYamanari
Summary: On their search for happiness, three girls fall into the trap of Orochimaru. Surrounded by strong shinobi and test subjects, they train to forget their sorrow, but what happens if everything isn't as nice as they thought? Who can save them from the man who once was their savior? What will happen to them when they suddenly lose themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally managed to work on a new story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Nighttime. Usually a time to relax, but not for Keiko. The 18 year old blonde turned and twisted in her sleep. Another nightmare, but what was plaguing her?

_A little girl ran through fire, crying. Her village was attacked by strangers and her whole family got killed, the six year old girl the only survivor. Her parents were rich, very rich to be honest, so it kinda was their fate to be robbed one day, but they trusted their village and its shinobi. Anyway, now little Keiko ran through the village, feeling completely lost._

_"May I hep you?" A dark voice suddenly asked out of nothing. Keiko looked around and startled as she saw a man with long black hair and white skin. "Oh don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. My name is Orochimaru and who are you?"_

_"K-Keiko." She answered shivering._

_"Keiko. What a beautiful name. Where are your parents?" This question was the trigger for another fit of crying form the little girl. "Don't cry, Keiko. Come with me, I'll be your father from now on." He suggested hugging the girl. After some time, Keiko calmed down and Orochimaru pulled her up to carry her to his hideout._

Breathing heavily, Keiko opened her brown eyes. That was twelve years ago, but she just couldn't leave it behind, no matter how hard she tried to.

"Another nightmare?" someone asked.

"Sarana. Why are you awake?"

"It's a wonder Kuraiko's still sleeping if I think about how loud you were screaming the past few hours. Memories again?" Her friend asked. She had brown, shoulder-long hair and green eyes.

"Yes... Always the same..." Keiko replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

Keiko shook her head.

"Let me tell you something, maybe you'll feel better, then. My parents sold me..."

"They sold you?" Keiko was shocked. She never knew that.

"Yes, before I was born. They were very poor, so they had no choice. A few weeks after my birth, they gave me to my 'new parents', but my so called 'mother' treated m like garbage... One day, my 'father' died and my 'mother' tried to kill me, but Orochimaru-sama came to save me and I guess you know the rest, because that was the moment we met for the first time."

Keiko felt bad for the two years younger girl, but it seemed like everyone in their room had a dark past. She began to wonder what Kuraiko, the third one had to go through.

Coincidentally, Kuraiko was awake as well as the others, but she didn't want to be asked out, so she pretended to be asleep. Hearing the others talk, she started thinking about her own past.

Her family was pretty normal, enough money to live, but not enough for luxuriousness, but the girl had a problem: Her parents. They were fighting all the time, which escalated after a few months. They were soon too busy fighting, they even forgot to take care of their daughter. Kuraiko had to cook for herself, wash her clothes, buy food and so on, things an adult would do. That wouldn't have been a problem, if she hadn't been just a little child back then. One day, when she was 14 years old, she decided to run away from home. She packed some belongings, waited until night and then ran. That night there was a very violent thunderstorm, so she was happy to see a building in the forest which had a large staircase going downwards. The girl didn't hesitate, but immediately ran down the stairs and opened the heavy steel door. Going inside, she saw a few men who seemed to be ready to attack her at any time. She assured that she just wanted to be save from the thunderstorm and that was when Orochimaru came and asked her why she was alone. She somehow trusted him and told him everything. Seeming pretty affected by her story, he took her in and cared for her.

That was three years ago, but just like the others, she'll probably always remember it.

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar or if my choice of words isn't the best, but I'm from Germany, so English isn't my mother language.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll upload the next one as soon as possible.**

**Please leave a review and give me criticism, because I want to get better!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**Have fun reading it!**

"Today we are going to start with some tai-justu. Keiko, you can sit down for a while. Sarana and Kuraiko, you will fight against each other." Orochimaru announced the nest day at the training fields. It was a habit for all of them to go there first thing in the morning so they can train before their master went working on his experiments the rest of the day.

The three girls did as they were told. Keiko knew the others were fighting first, because Tai-jutsu was the thing she could do best so there was no need for her to practice it. The other two stood face to face waiting for more instructions.

"It will be the usual hand-to-hand-combat as always. Go!"

That was the command they neded. The two girls ran at each other, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Meanwhile, Orochimaru accompanied Keiko who sat on the floor.

"They're getting better, aren't they?" He asked.

"You're the master, so you're the one who has to judge, but if you really want to know my opinion, yes, I think they've improved." Keiko answered honestly.

"You're right!" Orochimaru laughed. "You girls seem pretty tired. What's wrong with you, didn't you get any sleep?"

"Unfortunately no. We had some troubles with memories of our past."

"That's strange. How can it be that each of you three has these problems lately?"

"I don't know, but I hope that it's only a phase that will be over, soon."

"I can understand that..." he stated. "Ah it seems like Sarana and Kuraiko are finished. You did well, you two. Now come, Keiko. Take your sword and fight against me while the other two rest."

"Yes, Master!" The three answered at the same time.

While Keiko and Orochimaru battled, Sarana and Kuraiko observed them. They noticed that Keiko has improved as well. The day she arrived at the hideout, she couldn't even last five minutes against her master, but now she seemed to be equal to him. She was very good in Ken-Jutsu, fighting with a sword. After some time, the girls got bored, so they decided to train with some clones since the other two would probably take much longer.

Kuraiko created one clone and used her Gen-Jutsu on it, showing a beautiful mountain landscape which transferred to her own mind when dissolving the clone. Of course, if her opponent was someone else, an enemy for example, she would never show them beautiful pictures through the Gen-jutsu, but since in this case she was the one to see all of that in the end, she always used nice views in training.

Suddenly, someone opened the big door to the training fields. It was Kabuto who seemed to be stressed out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training, Orochimaru-sama, but I need Sarana. May she come with me and continue her training later? It's an emergency."

"Of course. Sarana, go with him!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes!"

Maybe you, the reader, are now interested and want to know why Sarana was the one Kabuto asked for if it was an emergency. That's because the man she'd called father after being sold to his family was a medic. Since he really liked her in contrast too his wife, he taught her how to use medical nin-jutsu and a little bit in fighting, too. Sarana helped Kabuto with keeping the experiment or Orochimaru's other subordinates alive.

After some time, Orochimaru finally won the fight against Keiko.

"I'm proud of you all, please let Sarana know that, too. Now go get some sleep, you must be exhausted." After saying that, he left the training fields followed by the girls who immediately went to their room.

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Quick reminder that English isn't my mother language, so please tell me if I've made any mistakes so I can correct them.**

**I'd be glad if you could also leave a review so I know if you like my story or not and what I could do better next time. I'll also answer to every review at the beginning of the next chapters.**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**

**Hope you'll like it.**

"Where are the girls?" Kabuto asked as his master entered the laboratory.

"In their room. I guess I demanded too much today." the sannin answered walking towards his latest experiment. "Another fail?" He asked.

"Seems so. I tried to reanimate him, though, that'S the reason why I sent for Sarana, but there was nothing we could do for him."

"So the serum is still too strong?" Orohimaru wondered.

"That'S the only logical conclusion." Kabuto replied. He looked at the corpse. It was a man, approximately between 20 and 30 years old, brown hair at the beginning which turned gray due to the stress he had during the experiments. His face was deformed because of the serum and he had spilled out a bit of blood shortly before his wasn't really a nice sight, but on the other hand the two shinobi got used to these kinds of corpses through the years since it was like an hobby for them to do experiments on humans and every fail looked like that if not even more disgusting.

"He was the last one." Kabuto observed.

"I know, but don't worry, we still have the girls." Orochimaru declared.

"You want to use them too?"

"Well, of course! They just have to get a little bit stronger, then we can continue with the experiments."

"The others were also untrained. Why wait for the girls?"

"Kabuto, think of it. They learn to resist pain and torture, so I assume they are able to withstand longer than the others. It's worth a try, don't you think?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama, but..."

"Hush!" The sannin suddenly interrupted.

"What is it?"

"There is someone in front of the door. Don't you want to come in, Kuraiko?" The snake asked raising his voice. Soon after that, the door opened and Kuraiko stepped in. Kabuto and his master exchanged glances knowing exactly she's heard everything even though she tried to hide her emotions.

"I'm sorry, master, it's just...I couldn't sleep... So I wandered around looking for something to do." Kuraiko explained being a little bit scared.

"There is indeed something you can do. Follow me. Kabuto, clean that up." Orochimaru instructed foreboding the corpse.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Kuraiko followed her master as instructed until they arrived in a room she had never seen before. She tried to examine it, but it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly she realizes that the snake sannin walked in behind her and locked the door.

"So I suppose you know my plans now..."

**Cliffhanger!**

**But don't worry, I've already written the next chapter, but since I have it on paper I first have to write it on my laptop, so I'll upload it next week.**

**Quick reminder that english isn't my mother language, so please tell me if there are any mistakes in my texts so I can learn from them and correct them.**

**I'd also be glad if you could give me a review and tell me what you think about my story, it's really motivating to read reviews in my opinion.**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Y-You didn't really mean it, did you?" Kuraiko asked being more than a little bit afraid.

"Oh no, how could I hurt a wonderful girl like you?" Orochimaru tried to calm her. "But as for the others..."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" The girl interrupted him, shouting. She's lost her fear for a moment, but it came back as Orochimaru pushed her gainst the wall, showing his fangs in a wicked grin.

"You should stop caring for them. You are the best out of you three and could even get stronger. I'm sure you know that. It'S time to unleash your real power, but that can only be done if you leave Sarana and Keiko behind." He stated, pressing her harder against the wall.

"I won't do that! If I can only get stronger by betraying them, I'd rather stay this weak!" Kuraiko defended.

"What a shame. Your Gen-jutsu could be getting even stronger than the ones of an Uchiha."

"That's a lie! The Uchiha clan is known for their strong Gen-jutsu!"

"If you would trust me, I could prove you wrong. With only a little help of my experiments you'd be able to beat any Uchiha you want. Wouldn't that be helpful, Kuraiko? The sannin let go of the girl, giving her some time to think.

"Helpful for what? Your own sick-twisted plans?" With every word her master said, Kuraiko grew angrier.

"Maybe for that, too, but also helpful regarding your parents or what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"All you want for them is their fights coming to an end,soon,am I right? If you'd put them under a Gen-Jutsu, you could show them how wonderful a life in peace could be, that surely would stop their fights. Maybe you can return to them then, too."

"I don't care for my parents anymore. That'S a chapter of a book I've had enough of a long time ago already."

"Oh really? But why are you screaming for them whenever you have a nightmare? I'm certain little Kuraiko misses her parents more than she'd confess."

"Hey! I'm not 'little' anymore! I'm 17, now, you know?"

"And with that, you're still a child."

"Anyway... You wouldn't let me go, no matter what would happen to my parents. I know you. If necessary you would surely kill them in order to keep me with you."

"Who told you things like that? I'm not that cruel..."

"Yes you are!"

"If I'd be like that, I would've killed you the moment I found out you were listening while I explained my plans to Kabuto."

'Does he mean it? It's true, he could have killed me. In that case the others would never learn about his plans, but I'm sure he needs me for something, so it would be a great loss for him if I'd be dead, or am I just overthinking this? I#m not sure...' Kuraiko wondered until she realized that the sannin suddenly came closer to her, again.

"I know I shouldn't have brought up your parents, I'm sorry." He apologized, ruffling her hair.

"Stop that! I'm really not a child anymore. No joke!"

"For me you will always stay a child, or at least you'll always stay younger than me. Calling you a child isn't very appropriate regarding what I'm going to do, now."

"Wha-" Kuraiko started, but before she could react, she was silenced by his lips on her own. She started struggling, but soon gave in. The rumors she heard were true, he really was a very good kisser, but she couldn't ignore his plans just because of a simple kiss, so she turned her head to the side as soon as Orochimaru's lips left hers.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You liked it, didn't you?" the sannin asked, smirking. Kuraikos face turned red. "That was nothing compared to all the wonderful things I could also do to you or should I say with you?"

"No, thank you, pervert."

"You deny your dreams, your true self! Let your emotions flow and surrender yourself completely to me and I promise you won't regret it." Orochimaru assured her as he went to the door and opened it. Kuraiko immediately ran out. "Think of it!" her master yelled after her.

Arriving at her room, Kuraiko had to process everything Orochimaru had said to her. She was very unsure of what to do, now. Somehow his arguments seemed convincing, but should she really betray her friends?

"What's the matter, Kuraiko?" Keiko asked. Kuraiko was shocked, she didn't realize the others were awaka, since it was still nighttime.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." She answered.

"You were gone for an hour. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know I was just wandering around... Couldn't sleep, overthinking everything, stuff like that. Anyway, now I really want to sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

Kuraiko laid down on her bed. She decided to sleep first and think about what to do afterwards. She had to confess that she was a little bit stunned. Her master had kissed her and she's liked it, although she would never admit that. Could it be possible that she was in love with him? If that was the case, what should she do? Should she betray her friends and work together with him or should she betray him and work together with her friends? There were so many questions running through her mind at that moment, but soon sleep took over and she let herself be engulfed by wonderful dreams.

**I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come next week(hopefully)!**

**Quick reminder that you're free to tell me if I've made any mistakes concerning grammar and/or spelling, because I'm a German potato and want to learn from my mistakes :)**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

"The girls are pretty silent in our presence since a few weeks... that's unusual..." Kabuto stated. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know." Orochimaru replied. "But I'm almost sure it has something to do with Kuraiko overhearing our plans. Maybe you should talk to them, you're like a brother to them, so maybe they'll trust you."

"You think so? Well, I'll try my best as soon as I'm finished here." The younger man said, continuing his work on the corpse from the latest experiment.

After training which they did on their own this time, the girls went to their room falling into their beds being pretty exhausted.

"And you're sure you heard that right? I just can't imagine he'd do something like that to us." Sarana asked. She wasn't sure if she should believe Kuraiko. Maybe it was only another wild thought of her fantasy.

"Yes, absolutely! I heard it and unfortunately he sensed me before they ended their conversation. He even tried to silence me."

"Really, how?" Keiko was suddenly very interested.

"He... At first he threatened me and then he... he..." Kuraiko took a deep breath. "He kissed me and told me that there would be more he could do to me if I wanted him to." She turned red. It was more embarrassing for her to talk about it than she thought.

"Awkward!" Keiko giggled. Sarana laughed, too. "But let's be serious again... Sarana's right. What if you understood something wrong? MAybe he didn't mean it like that."

"But I'm sure he did, I've been the-"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Kabuto asked from the other side of the door.

"O-Of course." Keiko answered him. Kabuto did as told.

"I just wanted to know if there is something wrong with you. Orochimaru-sama... No, I'm worried. You are so quiet since a few weeks. What'S the matter?"

"Yes, we know that and we're really sorry, but we want to get stronger, so we train every day and it's so exhausting that we don't have enough energy to talk much or discuss things. Sarana explained. The other two agreed.

"You're sure everything's alright?"

"Yep." Keiko stated.

"Well, then... Rest... and don'T exaggerate with your training, that's unhealthy."

"Alright."

"Could you get something out of them?" Orochimaru wanted to know as Kabuto came back.

"No, but I'm afraid Kuraiko might have told them everything. We have to keep an eye on them."

"Understood. Give the guards the command to not let them go outside or send messages. We can't lose them, that would be a shame."

"As you wish."

**Hi guys!**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload a new chapter until the end of next week, because my sister is going to move out of her current flat and I'm going to help her with that, just to inform you.**

**Remember that english isn't my mother language, so please tell me if I've made a mistake so I can correct it!**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm such an idiot!**

**I've typed the whole chapter down yesterday, but I forgot to save and upload it. Shame on me!**

**Anyway, here's the second try and I hope I remember to upload it, now. :D**

'We can't tay here. He is going to kill us for sure!' Kuraiko thought one night. "Girls, are you awake?"

"Of course we are. Your permanent turning and snuffing is just too loud for us to fall asleep. I guess you're thinking about something important?" Keiko presumed.

"Yes. I'm thinking about a way to get out of here."

"You crazy or something?" Sarana asked.

"Yeah, maybe I am...""Any new volunteers for the experiments?" Orochimaru wanted to know as he entered the laboratory.

"Volunteers? Did I miss something? I've never seen a volunteer down here. "Kabuto answered as he started to giggle.

"Hm I thought they had as much fun as I had." the sannin said joining Kabuto's giggles.

"Anyways..." the younger one started as he calmed down. "No. The village seems to suspect something. They've reinforced their defences."

"What a shame. I guess we have to change places, soon."

"That would be nice."

"Good. Make sure to send out some subordinates to prepare our next hideout. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Alright. What about the girls."

"They'll come with us. If someone would find them they could tell them everything. That could become a big problem for us."

"Don't you think it would be best to put them to sleep for the journey?"

"Yes. I want you to prepare that, too."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Suddenly, an Oto-Nin burst into the laboratory.

"What's the matter?" Orochimaru asked annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to guard the entrance?"

"Y-yes, but..." The shinobi stuttered. Then he abruptly turned around to reveal a wound on the back of his head.

"Who was that? What happened?"

"The girls..."

"The girls?" Kabuto interrupted.

"Yes. Keiko, Sarana and Kuraiko."

"Where are they, what have they done?"

The shinobi's gaze turned to his master, again. "I don't know, they are gone! We tried to stop him, but as the excellent master you are Orochimaru-sama, you trained them well. Too well for us to stop the-" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence since he was already killed by a very angry Orochimaru."

"Bring them back! I don't care if dead or alive! Send out our best men and tell them to hurry!" The snake ordered, shouting. Kabuto rushed out to obey his orders.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Keiko asked uncertain.

"If we can get away without them finding us, yes, but if not... Well let's make sure we'll get away..." Kuraiko stated.

"Where shall we go? Have you thought about that?" Sarana wasn't convinced either.

"I think a shinobi village would be nice. We could help them out and in exchange they keep us save. "

"Alright. If you think so... You're the boss."

"Look, there's a cave. It looks like it will start raining, soon. Let's set up a camp in there until the rain is over."

"I'm scared." Keiko confessed after some time.

"We all are, but for now we are save. As soon as we rain is over, we'll continue looking for a village." Kuraiko assured.

The rain didn't seem to come to an end. The girls were so scared that every second seemed like an hour to them. As it got colder, they decided to make a bonfire with some wood they found in the cave for some reason to keep them warm. In their hurry they forgot to take food with them, so they were all hungry. After half an hour, the rain finally decreased and the girls continued on their way.

"Village! I see a village!" Sarana suddenly burst out happily.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah, from now on we'll be sa-"

"Where do you think you're going?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so depressed, because wednesday will be the last day of my vacation and on thursday I have to go to school again. It's not that I'm lazy or something like that. Sometimes I even love to educate myself, but this school is horror. The teachers are too old and our principal isn't even able to create a calm learning environment and only wants to get certifications. Changing schools isn't an option, because the others that are close to me are even worse and I'm finished with school in two years, anyway...**

**Whatever, I guess you're not really interested in my life, so enjoy the next chapter!**

"Kabuto!" Keiko hissed.

"I'm afraid I have to take you back with me now." the shinobi casually stated.

"But we won't come with you!" Sarana replied.

"You have no choice." With one quick movement, Kabuto got behind Kuraiko and knocked her out.

"Let her go!" Keiko shouted.

"If you don't want her to die, you should come with me without any protest." He said lifting Kuraiko up. The other two girls followed him reluctant.

"How could you find us?" Sarana asked after some time.

"Oh, that's a secret, but we have our ways. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"Smart-ass."

As they arrived at the hideout, Orochimaru was already standing at the entrance, awaiting them wistfully.

"Orochimaru-sama, I've brought them back. What shall we do with them?" Kabuto wanted to know.

Orochimaru seemed to think about it for some time before he came to an answer: "Leave Kuraiko with me. The other two are all yours. Do whatever you want to do with them."

"As you wish." the younger man replied as he handed the still unconscious Kuraiko over to his master.

"Don't touch her!" Keiko threatened.

"There is a special way of how I treat traitors. She gave me the permission to do whatever I want with her when she came to me all those years ago. Kuraiko is my property and there is nothing you could do against it."

"It wasn't her fault! We've forced her to tell us everything and then came up with the idea of running away." Sarana lied.

"That doesn't matter. Kabuto, give Sarana some other clothes. She isn't worth our uniform anymore."

"Of course."

After giving his orders, Orochimaru turned around and went to the laboratory, carrying Kuraiko. Kabuto took the others to the prison area.

"What will happen to us now?" Keiko wanted to know.

"I don't know, yet. Until I know, you will stay here. Get in." Kabuto opened the door of a small cell and let the girls in.

"I'm disappointed my young Kuraiko." Orochimaru clarified when the girl woke up.

'Not again...' Kuraiko thought. "Please... Torture me, use me for experiments, kill me or whatever, but let Keiko and Sarana go. I beg you." She pleaded.

"You beg me? Why should I listen to you? You've betrayed me, so why should I fulfill your wishes?"

"Because you can have me instead."

"Have you? In which way?"

Kuraiko took a deep breath. "In any way you want."

Hearing that, Orochimaru began to laugh cruelly. "Now that's a nice offer. I'm going to think about that, but for now you are going to stay with me." He stated as he took out a chain and bound it to her left wrist. "With this I'll make sure you won't run away again. Don't even try to break it or get it off. It's sealed with my chakra, so I'm the only one who can free you from it."

**That's it for today!**

**Please leave a review and give me feedback to my story or tell me if I've made any mistakes in spelling or grammar, so I can correct that. Thank you!**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**School isn't as bad anymore as I thought. I had the chance to vote for the subjects I want to make my school leaving examination with, so I only have the ones I'm interested in, now and the teachers are also very nice. Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

"You called for me, Kabuto-sama?" A young man asked entering the laboratory. He wore a gray long coat which covered his whole body. His hair was light-blonde and his eyes blue like the sky. He was a little bit smaller than Kabuto, but they were the same age.

"Yes, as you might see, I'm busy, so I want you to go feed the prisoners. The food is all finished standing in the kitchen. Every prisoner gets one plate and nothing more, even if they beg for it, understood?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Ryu. Now go."

Ryu went out of the laboratory to get the plates. He pitied the prisoners. The food they got was always way too little and he knew that, but there was nothing he could do against it. To be honest, he always hated the way Orochimaru and Kabuto thought they were second to none. Ryu owes them his life, though, so he wouldn't dare to disobey, at least not on his own. There was something he really longed for: a girl he could call his,a girlfriend. If he had had one and she would teell him to flee together with her, he wouldn't hesitate.

However, this wasn't the case so he had to obey his masters an his duty was now to bring the food he just picked up from the kitchen to the prisoners. The man started to give the plates to the prisoners until he arrived at a cell with two girls inside who he has never seen before.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh so you decided to show me some respect again, little Kuraiko?"

"Yeah, somehow... Now could you please let the others go? I don't want them to suffer."

"And what about you? I'm sure you're suffering even more than they do."

"I don't care. I want them to be free, but I'll stay, because..."

"Because?"

"I don't know how to explain, but somehow I... I've got the feeling I belong here."

"What a change of mind. How do you come to this wonderful conclusion?"

"I don't know..."

"But I do. I'm sure I've told you before that I know your true feelings towards me and now you finally recognize these feelings yourself. Isn't that fantastic?"

"You think so? I... I just thought it was gratitude, because you've saved me all those years ago."

"If it was, the other two would feel the same way. Do you think they do?"

"I guess not..."

"Now you have your answer."

"Yes..."

"Who are you? What are your names?" Ryu asked interested.

"I'm Sarana and that's Keiko."

"Why are you here? I haven't seen you before."

"What's that to you? Give us the food and go away for Heaven's sake!"

"As you wish. I hope you'll be free soon, Sarana, Keiko. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Yeah, let's meet again." Keiko whispered as he went away."

'She's beautiful. I have to ask Kabuto-sama out about her.' he thought to himself referring to Keiko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys,it's me! :D**

**School is pretty stressful, but today I've finally got some time to write again. Have fun with this chapter!**

"So everyone's got their food?" Kabuto assumed as Ryu came back to the laboratory.

"Yes..." Ryu replied. He wanted to ask Kabuto to tell him something about Keiko, but he was nervous.

"Is there bothering, Ryu?"

"You noticed that? To be honest, yes. While giving out the food, I noticed two girls I've never seen. I think their names are Keiko and Sarana and I was wondering if maybe you could tell me something about them."

"You're taking an interest in prsioners? That's unusual."

I know, but they won't leave my head, so I'd be glad if you could tell me everything you know."

"If that makes you happy... Keiko is 18 year. She comes from a very rich family. Unfortunately, they were robbed and killed in the process, except for her obviously. Orochimaru-sama found her and took her in."

"So she came here willingly?"

"More or less, she didn't know what she was doing back then. As for Sarana, she's 16. In contrast to Keiko's parents, hers were very poor, so they decided to sell her shortly after her birth. They needed the money, they really did. Anyway, her adoptive father died and her 'mother' treated her like scum and wanted to kill her, luckily, Orochimaru-sama saw that and saved her."

"How awful."

"Yes, but they weren't grateful enough and trid to run away together with the third one of the trio, Kuraiko, but we managed to catch them."

"What has happened to Kuraiko?"

"I don't know. Orochimaru-sama wanted to take care of her personally. Maybe she's dead, maybe she's not, who knows?" Kabuto giggled.

"Yeah... funny..." Ryu mumbled.

"What's the matter? You look so... regretful."

"It's nothing. I just pity them for their past."

"Don't let that pity become a burden to you. You have to follow your orders, no matter what. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Kabuto-sama. If you'd excuse me now, I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course, you deserve it."

Ryu thanked him and left the laboratory.

Instead of going straight to his room, Ryu went to the prison area again and stood in front of the cell Keiko and Sarana were in.

"What do you want?" Keiko hissed. Sarana was sitting in a corner, fast asleep.

"I'll get you out of here. Please wake your friend up."

"That's a trap, isn't it? To see if we're brave enough or if we've lost our will to resist."

"No, please trust me, I'm too honest to do such a thing. They would send someone else instead of me if that was the case!"

"But they sent you."

"No, no one sent me! I'm here because I really want to help you get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because I somehow... like you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think so. Think about it, I'll come back tonight once Kabuto and Orochimaru are asleep, alright?"

"Alright... I'll talk to Sarana about it."

"Good, see ya!"

"Yeah..."

-nighttime-

"So have you decided?" Ryu asked coming back.

"Yes, we'll trust you. Do you know how to get us out?" Keiko replied.

"I still have the keys because I was supposed to bring food to all of you again, tomorrow."

"Nice!" Sarana cried out.

Ryu took out the keys and opened the door to let the girls out. "Now come, we have to hurry before they find us!"

"But I thought you said you'll come once the others are asleep."

"Yes and they are, I guess, but can you ever be sure of it? Remember who they are, they know everything, that's crazy!"

"Whatever, what about Kuraiko?" Keiko wanted to know.

"Once we've found a shinobi village, we a going to tell them everything and ask them to save her, she's with him, if she's still alive, we'd have no chance."

"What if they hurt or even kill her once they find out we're gone?"

"They were pretty dumb if the would kill their only pressurizing medium against you." the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"I hope you're right..."

"Let's go!"

**As always, here's a little reminder that I'd be glad if you could tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter so I can correct it.**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what do you plan to do?" Ryu asked after he was sure they were save. It seemed like no one even cared to follow them.

"I'm not sure... Will you take me with you?" Keiko asked shyly.

"Why so sudden?"

"I don't know, I've just got the feeling that that is the best idea in this situation."

"Alright, I won't stop you. What about you, Sarana?"

"I guess I'll... I don't know. Maybe I'll just wander around before I settle down somewhere."

"So this is the time we have to separate in order to live our own lives, right?" Keiko presumed.

"I think so, but I'm sure we'll meet one day. Ryu, please take care of Keiko."

"Hey, you're forgetting that I'm the oldest out of us three and you are the youngest. I don't need someone to take care of me." Keiko growled. Sarana and Ryu laughed.

"Anyway, I hope Kuraiko will also be ok."

"I'm sure she will. She has own ways." Keiko assured the younger girl. "So... Let's not make this harder than it already is. Farewell, Sarana."

"Goodbye, Keiko, Ryu." Sarana said wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"Make sure to go look for a shinobi village to keep you save from Orochimaru for the first few months." the man advised.

"I will. Thank you for helping us fleeing." Sarana replied as she turned around and went away.

"I hope she won't do anything stupid." Keiko said as Sarana vanished out of view.

"Same goes for Kuraiko. Orochimaru will be pissed once he knows we've gotten away. He'll let it all out on her for sure if she isn't careful." Ryu stated.

"You're right. Now, where should we go?"

"I've been thinking about going to Konoha. What do you think?"

"Konoha? I think I've heard of that before."

"It's the village Orochimaru grew up in. They know how to behave when it comes to him, so they can protect us."

"Sounds good. How far is it from here?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps three, four days, probably even five. Depends on how fast we are."

"Alright. Let's go. Freedom, here we come!"

'Freedom, here I come!' Sarana thought as she jumped through the trees. 'So first I'm going to go find a shinobi village willing to take me in for some time.'

Finally, she arrived in Kusagakure.

'Looks like a shinobi village to me. Time to talk to the headman.'

Sarana was allowed to stay for six months after telling her story under the condition that she'll train and fight for the village in the meantime. She couldn't say no, because there was one thought coming to her mind in that moment:

'If I train here, they could make me strong enough to take revenge on Orochimaru. Maybe I can even save Kuraiko, if she's still alive then.'

**Hi guys! It's me again!**

**I had a hard time last week, dealing with stuff like love-sickness and so on, but I thought updating this story might distract me and it really did for some time.**

**I'll try to update more frequently again, but I can't promise anything.**

**Please leave a review and tell me if there are any mistakes in my story so I can correct them.**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hokage-sama, please let us live here and work for the village!" Ryu begged when they've arrived in Konoha and the guards brought them to Tsunade.

"Well good evening to you,too. I can't let you stay here without even knowing who you are." The woman stated.

"Of course, sorry for my bad behavior. I'm Ryu and this is Keiko. We were raised by Orochimaru, but we resisted him and ran away. We hope we'll be save from him here."

"Raised by Orochimaru, hm?" Tsunade repeated. She knew the villagers would never trust them and she also shouldn't do that, but on the other side something told her she should. Because of her being the Hokage since a few weeks only, yet, she shouldn't make a mistake, so she weighed her options. Of course, she could just let them run around the village without any research on them or just throw them out again or she could... "Alright, but I have to make sure you've really betrayed him. I hope you understand that I can't let you round around without supervision until I've done my research on you."

"We absolutely do! If that's what we have to go through in order to be trustworthy."

"Ok, I'll make sure the ANBU watching you will leave you at least some privacy. They will show you a flat you can live in for some I've decided whether you can stay you can go look for one that fits your expectations."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"I'm not used to this whole Hokage-thing, yet. Please call me Tsunade-sama. Now go, the ANBU are waiting at the entrance."

"Sarana, are you ok?" The team-leader asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've had to go through worse things. Just let me take a break to clear my mind for a few minutes." A rather leached out Sarana replied.

"Ok. Team! We'll set up our camp here!"

"So you really were under Orochimaru's guard since you were an infant?" A team member wanted to know. Sarana couldn't remember his name.

"Yeah, kinda. He had high expectations and I was never able to meet all of them, so he often punished me, but that made me stronger. Not strong enough to kill him, yet, but I hope I'll manage to get that strong while I'm with you."

"Crazy. You want to kill him? No one could ever do that, not even his old comrades who were at least as strong as him, because he's such a genius."

"I'm sure if they would have fought against him together, they would have killed him easily, but I've heard that Tsunade had to take care of his surviving experiments in the hospital, so she couldn't help Jiraiya." The team-leader stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but I'm sure I can do that! I also have to rescue a friend of mine he still holds captive."

"Guess I have to train you even harder, right? Or maybe we should even help you out."

"Thank you, but no, I have to go through this on my own. As soon as the six months are over, I'm going to go back and end all of this."

"Wake up, little one."

"What do you want?" Kuraiko spat.

"Oh I thought that maybe I should tell you that your friends ran away, but left you here with me." Orochimaru smirked.

"They did what?"

"You heard it right. They've left you alone."

"You'll let them, right?"

"I'm not sure. I could detect them thank to the chakra I've infused to all of you then you were little, but maybe I won't, that depends on your behavior."

"I've already told you I'd do anything as long as you'll let them go."

"Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure you still think that way. I want you to marry me."

"Marry you?"

"Well, that's what I've just said."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Boredom, affection, whatever. This will make sure you won't break your promise."

"If that's what you wish..."

"It is, my little bride."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Now that I'm finally back, here's a short chapter (I'll explain everything you need to know about the continuation of this story at the end of this chapter).**

**Please enjoy!**

After Orochimaru has precisely clarified how he wants his wedding to be, he left Kuraiko on her own.

Of course, she wasn't really happy with the situation, but what does it matter? Her friends were gone, left her with that bastard and were definitely living at beautiful places now, enjoying their life in freedom. Kuraiko wasn't mad at them, just a little bit disappointed, but who knows, maybe they are already on their way back with support from another shinobi-village with nothing else in mind but her rescue. How likely is that? People are afraid of Orochimaru, so why risking the life of a few shinobi if it is only for the life of one girl who they don't know?

Kuraiko was very young, still underage to be exactly, so that marriage was pretty illegal, wasn't it? Then again, who cares? No one will walk into the hideout saying "Hey, that's illegal." and come out alive and Orochimaru and his followers couldn't care less as long as Orochimaru gets what he wants.

If she hadn't run away from home all those years ago, Kuraiko wouldn't be in that situation. Anyway, she couldn't stand her parents' fights any longer, so running away was her only option. They were always nice to her, before their arguments started. Then they only had themselves on mind and completely forgot about their daughter. Kuraiko was young back then, so caring about herself was not as easy as it would be today. Today... yeah, why didn't she try to also run away? What the others could do, she could do to, right? Kuraiko wasn't sure. What if she got caught again? If she would just stay and obey, maybe she'd have at least a tiny bit freedom, but if she ran away? She didn't want to think about that.

It's true, Orochimaru has been nice to her from the start. He always cared for her like a father would do and at some point, she started becoming depended to him. She wouldn't know what to do if she would run away. Additionally, there was this awkward feeling which kind of felt like love to her, but only kind of. He had kissed her and promised her even more beautiful things (that pervert!). Maybe this was exactly what she had always wanted, a peaceful life together with a husband she loved and desired, but would he be the right choice? Probably not.

Her parents always said they want her to marry a nice man which Kuraiko was certain came with an undertone which meant as much as "with lots of money, a stable job and who is able to produce many grandchildren for us", so they would probably like Orochimaru, maybe he would even act nice in front of them, so they would adore him and say he will the best son-in-law ever. If only they knew.

Kuraiko wanted to see them again. Maybe they would have changed, "Or maybe they are divorced now." something in her head spoke. However, she wasn't intimidated by that, so she decided to wait for Orochimaru and ask him for this order, as a little equivalent for the marriage so to say.

**I'm pretty sure that I've said that there won't be many chapters left a few chapters ago, but to be honest, I had the time to think about the story and especially its end and I decided that there are more chapters needed than originally planned to really make the ending understandable. So the next few chapters will be very short I guess, but they're important for the story, anyway! I'll also try to update more regularly again.**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Here I am again with another short chapter which is important anyway. **

**Have fun!**

Sarana sat down on a tree trunk exhausted. She went on a mission substituting for a hurt shinobi. Kusagakure's leader decided she was strong enough to do so and she was glad they trusted them so she didn't hesitate to accept the mission.

Now they were on their way back having collected everything they were asked to. It was a C-Rank mission, but in Sarana's opinion, that would be a good start. Whatever will await her when returning to Orochimaru to save Kuraiko, she must be prepared. Completing missions was a good training, no matter how easy they were. Of course, fighting Orochimaru will be harder, but once she gains more trust from Kusagakure, they will give them harder missions for sure and in order to gain that trust, she has to accept any mission she gets.

"And you really want to face Orochimaru! That's tough!" A teammate sat down next to her. He had blonde shoulder-long hair and red eyes. Sarana couldn't remember his name, she's never been good with that. His Chunin-uniform was strained with blood from killing a thief who wanted to steal the things the team was told to collect. Of course, killing him wouldn't have been necessary, but his reflexes were too good. Before he could think about the situation and stop his arm from moving, the thief, who hasn't been a shinobi by the way, sank to the ground.

"Yeah, I know, but I have to do that. He still has my friend." Sarana replied. She knew how dangerous the whole situation was, but Kuraiko has been like a sister to her, she would never forgive herself would she let her down.

"And you're sure she's still ali-" The man stopped as he saw tears welling up in Sarana's eyes. He took a deep breath. "So do you have a plan yet? You can't just barge in and get your friend out."

"No, I don't have one. I have to improve my fighting skill however, 'cause you' re right, they won't let me waltz in without a fight." She observed her othe two teammates, a girl with long gray hair and blue eyes and another man with a bald head. The two of them were collecting water from the sea they were resting at.

"Orochimaru's strong. Every little child know that. I don't think fighting him would be a good idea..."

"Then what shall I do instead?"

"Maybe you should sneak in. Disguise as a henchman and kill him secretly. The more attention you get, the harder it will be to save your friend, so you have to make sure no one sees you as an enemy."

"But how do I kill Orochimaru without being suspicious? Heck, how do I even manage to kill him? He's a sannin!"

"Then make sure no one can blame you for it."

"How?" Sarana was desperate. She didn't know how to do it, but it seemed like that guy was a pretty good help.

"Poison him."

"Poison?"

"Yes. I'm sure he's too lazy and too bossy to prepare his own food. You have to make sure to find the kitchen -which should be easy for a former subordinate like you are- and secretly poison the food. Then sneak out and wait for that asshole to die. The rest should be easy. Once you are sure he's dead, act hysterical so everyone comes to his room to see what happened. Then you can take your friend and run for your life."

"Not a bad idea, but will it really be as easy as it sounds?"

"I don't know, but easier than anything else I guess, so you'll have to try. I know someone who knows how to create poison. Once we're back home, I'll take you to him."

"Sounds good, but I'm scared anyway..." That wasn't a lie. The girl was trembling at the mere thought of sneaking into the hideout. She knew how well guarded it was. Additionally, Orochimaru is always on his guard. Wouldn't he know if something was off? She couldn't just disguise as anyone, she had to make sure it was someone who really had gained Orochimaru's trust and she knew well enough to behave like them. "I guess I'll have to think through the details, but anyway, thank you, you were a huge help!" Sarana smiled,maybe that would really be the solution.

"No problem." Her teammate smiled back.

**How did you like the chapter? Please leave a review to let me know and to make sure I don't lose my motivation again :'D**

**See ya! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the last "filler-chapter" if you want to call it that. There are only a few chapters left, so be prepared for some shocking moments in the next few chapters.**

"So you told me about your friend... Kuraiko was her name, right?" Tsunade asked as Keiko and Ryu entered her office. They have proven that they are trustworthy, so the Hokage decided to talk about their friend now that it is clear that they were telling the truth. However she already knew her decision concerning Kuraiko wouldn't be accepted that easily.

"Yeah, she's still with him. We need to save her!" Ryu declared worriedly. "Who knows what he will do to her now that we are gone..."

"I'm not sure about this." Keiko murmured. "She has always been his favorite. I doubt he will do something life-threatening to her, so there is no need to hurry."

"What are you saying? She is your friend! You can't leave her with that snake!" Ryu was shocked by Keiko's answer. He expected her to do everything to get Kuraiko out of there immediately. At least this has been her plan at the beginning of their getaway.

"I agree with Keiko. We don't know if he wants to be saved. To be honest, we're having trouble finding enough shinobi for all the missions we have. We can't afford saving a person whose loyalty might lie with Orochimaru. Of course I will send out a team to look for her once the time is right, but now this is simply impossible. I'm sorry, but as Keiko already mentioned, he might not even hurt her."

"And what if he does? Can we ever forgive ourselves if he kills her? That bastard is unpredictable! You should know that as his former teammate, Tsunade-sama!" Ryu shouted, not able to hold back his anger anymore.

"He won't. He has other plans for her."

"Other plans?" The sannin and Ryu asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to say it before, but I think now is tlethe right time for it. The relationship between Orochimaru and Kuraiko has always been special. Like I said, she is his favorite and yes... Let's just say things were getting out of hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I think there is kinda a love attachment between the two of them. At least he has kissed her and it didn't seem to disturb Kuraiko."

"Can you be sure of that? Maybe it was just to make her even more depended to him!" Ryu couldn't believe what he has heard. This couldn't be true, Orochimaru was not capable to love someone. Besides that, there was also another problem. "Wait...She's much younger than him! Shit, she's even underaged! That's illegal!"

"Not in his world." Tsunade chimed in. "No matter if this relationship is illegal or not, as long as it is a good evidence that Kuraiko will be fine until we are able to take her back, it's a good thing. However, Orochimaru isn't the type for long-termed relationships, so we still have to hurry. I'll do what I can, ok?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Thank you."

"Now back to business. I want you to do your first mission. I want to test your abilities before I send you on A- or S-Rank missions, so it will be a B-Rank first. There is an old man, his name is Kazunori. He doesn't live here, yet he was seen eating at Ichiraku's ramen shop twice a week. I want you to collect as much information about him as possible. Although he doesn't look like a threat to the village considering his age and condition, I want to know who he is and if it is possible that he might be a spy for someone. Can you do that?"

"Of course, easy-peasy!" Keiko grinned. "I'm glad we can help."

"Alright. You're dismissed."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**In the next chapter, Sarana will return to Orochimaru's hideout to set her plan into action. Will she succeed?**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, because I have to do some research on poison first :D but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!**

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys!**

**I know, it took me a while to update and I'm sorry for it, but here is another chapter which will be longer than the last ones!**

**!Warning! In this chapter, a character dies due to intoxication! I'm going to warn you shortly before that scene starts, so if you should have problems reading such things, please skip that part until I tell you it's safe to read again (with bold letters, you can't miss it). **

"Be careful, ok?"

"Of course. Thank you for everything." Sarana bowed. She has noticed that things went different in other countries. Of course, she respected Orochimaru back then, but that was out of fear. The leader of Kusagakure was different: strict but still caring. The girl was glad that she had the opportunity to work for this man for a short period of time.

"If you survive your self-imposed mission, you can always come back and become a kunoichi of Kusagakure. Once you have killed Orochimaru which I'm sure will succeed seeing how perfect your plan is, I will advance you to the ANBU. I think you are worthy this position. You are very skilled. Of course you can also bring your friend with you."

"Thank you, that would be an honor, but if I survive, I want to go look for my other friends first. I want to make sure they are also save. However, once I have found them, I would be glad to return to Kusagakure."

"Alright. You've got the poison?"

"Yes. Aconitine, a scent- and colorless poison which attacks the nerves and deploys unbearable pain and paralysis until the victim dies. Orochimaru shouldn't have time to attack me or call for help. At least that's what that guy who gave it to me said."

"Perfect, but remember to be careful anyway. Your opponent is strong and smart, don't forget this!"

"I know. Thank you. Well, I guess I should go now. Goodbye!"

Sarana left the office with a bad feeling. Of course, if she did everything right, Orochimaru would die within a few minutes, but what if something went wrong? He would torture and kill her or worse: force her to kill her friends. That would be awful! However, she just had to try it! This was the only way to save Kuraiko and bring his terror regime in Otogakure to an end. Maybe Sarana would die, but that didn't mean Orochimaru would survive, right? If the poison gets into his system once, it would be over for him.

Before she left the village, Sarana looked back once more. She didn't expect to come back knowing that even if she survived the encounter with Orochimaru, his subordinates will most likely follow and kill her once they found out about her murder. However, that was something she could worry about later, first she had to get to Otogakure.

It was dark when she finally arrived. Standing in front of the hideout which once has been her home, Sarana prepared the last thing she had to do before entering: the transformation into a shinobi of Otogakure.

She remembered one man really well, his name was Raido. He has always been one of the few Orochimaru trusted, yet one he often sent to missions, so it was most likely he was gone now, too. In this case, Sarana (disguised as Raido) would pretend to have failed the mission and insisting on working in the kitchen (which is a rather thankless task) to make up for his failure. That would be her opportunity to administer the poison to Orochimaru.

No sooner said than done, Sarana was covered in smoke seconds later until a young man wearing an uniform of Otogakure stepped out of it. This was a perfect disguise, Sarana was certain that nothing would stand in her way now, so she stepped into the hideout and took the direct way to Orochimaru's 'throne room'. She stepped into the room after knocking and waiting for an answer, not the slightest bit confused by the look of shock in Orochimaru's face which quickly turned into a smirk. She was too intimidated by the whole situation to think about details.

"What is it, Raido-kun?" The snake asked. The enhancement of that name was unusual and Sarana's fear grew stronger. Something was wrong. Anyway, she had to make a steady impression, otherwise she would die there and then without killing him. She knelt down in front of Orochimaru.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you that I have failed my mission." Before the sannin could answer, 'Raido' added. "But to make up for it, I want to help in the kitchen for a month. Please forgive me, Orochimaru-sama."

"A failure you say?" Orochimaru chuckled. Something was definitely wrong. "I may forgive you. Bring me a tea, now!" He ordered.

Sarana was glad that this went this smooth, it was almost too smooth for her liking, but now she could finally set her plan into action. She already turned to leave the room as Orochimaru ordered her to bring Kuraiko to him. She would most likely be in his bedroom. So she was free to walk around? What did he do to her? Sarana would find out very soon.

She went to the kitchen first to prepare a simple green tea and mix it with the aconitine. Then she went to Orochimaru's bedroom to get Kuraiko. Sarana was glad to find her alive and healthy, lying on the bed.

"Kuraiko, it's me, Sarana!" She whispered.

"Sarana, what are you doing here?" Kuraiko was shocked, but her frind could see a glint of happiness in her eyes. "Wait, why are you disguised as Raido? That's not..."

"No time for explanations. You will understand in only a few minutes!" Sarana interrupted, anxious to finally kill the snake.

"But Sarana, he..."

"No, come with me! He wanted me to come and bring you to him!" She took Kuraiko's arm and pulled her with her to the throne room, too anxious to notice Kuraiko's worry.

The girls entered the throne room again and Sarana went to Orochimaru to give him the tea.

"Kuraiko, come here." He ordered. Said girl did as she was told and winced as the man forcefully put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "And now you can tell your little friend why her ridiculous plan didn't work out."

What? How could he know? Sarana was shocked. Did he know from the very beginning?

"S-Sarana..." Kuraiko stuttered. "Raido has died a few weeks ago. That's what I wanted to tell you before you interrupted me."

'Well, good job Sarana.' the girl thought as she transformed back into her real self. The disguise wasn't needed anymore. 'Now you're in trouble'

"So what will happen if I drink this tea? Why don't you try it for me, Sarana?" And with one quick movement, Orochimaru let Kuraiko go and stood in front of Sarana, holding her tight, setting the cup to her lips.

"No, please don't do it!" Kuraiko screamed.

"Quiet! Oh my little bride, I would have spared your friends, but she wanted to kill me, I can't forgive her for it." And with a grin, he forced Sarana to drink the tea.

"No!"

**Warning! The next five paragraphs will be a detailed description of Sarana's death. Please skip this part if you don't want to read it!**

Sarana stumbled backwards and looked at the sannin with a shocked expression on her face as she felt the first effects of the intoxication which was an itchy feeling flashing through her torso and her mouth.

"Please help me!" She begged, kneeling down. "I will do everything you want if you let me alive!" But her begging was to no avail. Orochimaru has returned to his throne, forcefully positioning Kuraiko on his lap so they both could see Sarana die. Kuraiko was crying, but there was nothing she could do to help her friend, because no matter how hard she fought against his grip, the snake shinobi was stronger than her.

Sarana forced herself to vomit, but as she felt the paralysis setting in, she knew it was too late. Moments later, there was that unbearable pain she has described to the leader of Kusagakure as one of the poison's symptoms only a few hours earlier. Oh how she wished someone would have accompanied her. However, she had wanted to do it on her own, so it was her fault that it ended like this. Tears started streaming down her face as she got accustomed to the realization that it will be over for her in only a few minutes.

With all the strength she had left, Sarana asked for Kuraiko to come to her. Knowing that there wasn't anything she could do for her friend now, Orochimaru let her go. She immediately ran to Sarana and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything. Please make sure to surv-" Sarana was interrupted by the last effect of the poison: her lung refused to take in any more oxygen. This was the end, with a last wince, she fell into unconsciousness everyone knew she would never awake from again.

**From here on it's safe to read again! **

"What a fool." Orochimaru said as he stepped up to Kuraiko holding the dead Sarana into her arms. She was crying as she has never cried before. Understandable, Sarana has been like a sister for her. "Come with me, Kuraiko. You can leave her now, Kabuto will make sure to get rid of her and we will..." He stopped talking as he noticed a change in Kuraiko's breathing. He knelt down and took her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Calm down, you are hyperventilating."

But Kuraiko didn't listen. Her breathing got faster and a few seconds later, she also fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Guys, it hurt so much to let Sarana die, but it is important for the rest of the story! Someone had to die and Sarana was the only one who doesn't really have a purpose for the finale.**

**I hope I got the effects of the aconitine right, if not, I'm sorry, but my knowledge about poison isn't that good.**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16 the end

**I know, I know, it took me long to upload again and to make things worse, this will be the last chapter.**

**There are many reasons why I've chosen such an abrupt end, like stress in school, technical issues and a lack of motivation, but you are not here to read about my complaints, so please enjoy the last chapter and make sure to check out my other stories!**

10 years later

_Dear Keiko, _

_I hope you and Ryu are fine._

_It's getting colder here, I think winter is near, but Suigetsu and Juugo are doing their best to collect enough wood to get us through this._

_Next month, Akaya has his first birthday. Orochimaru and I are very proud of him, he is our ray of hope after all these dark years._

_Do you remember the old times when we were his slaves?_

_You, Sarana and I, we've always been like sisters, doing everything together, talking about everything and being there for each other in hard times. It's sad that these times are over._

_I know, you will never be able to forgive Orochimaru for everything and to be honest, the same goes for me. How can I ever forgive him for killing Sarana?_

_But he really has changed after his death, that's a fact you can't deny._

_I often think of the events of back then. _

_He wanted to force me to marry him, but it wasn't a real marriage, then he used to rape me and experiment on me and lock me in a cage whenever I didn't obey._

_These times were horrible, but I've never lost hope. Something deep inside me told me that Orochimaru will change one day._

_After his death, I ran away as fast as I could. That was the moment you found me and brought me to Konoha where suddenly everyone cared for me. _

_I know that the Hokage wanted to save me earlier, however, that was simply impossible. That's neither your fault nor the Hokage's. _

_And then the fourth great shinobi war started. Ryu and you were able to fight and I had to stay in Konoha in case Orochimaru did something to me which would affect my fighting skills or would make me lose control over a power I might not know about yet. Of course I would rather have fought at your side, but I understood how dangerous this could have gotten for me and all the others if Orochimaru really had done anything in that way to me. I mean even today, I don't know what his experiments were for, he just doesn't want to tell me._

_The day he came back to Konoha to reanimate the four former Hokage I accidentally ran into him. I don't even know why, but I was in such a hurry that I didn't realize there were people in front of me. We fell to the ground and the moment I saw his eyes and realized it was him, the first thing I felt was fear until he started smiling. He just seemed to be happy to see me so I was kinda happy too._

_Orochimaru helped me get up and introduced me to the Hokage as his wife. I can remember clearly that my face turned red as a tomato at that moment because of this._

_When they went away to help ending the war, I was really sad and afraid again. This time not afraid of Orochimaru, but of losing him._

_I know that he has changed, I can see it every time I'm with him and our son. His dark side is still there, deep inside him, but he has learned to control his anger and even Kabuto was forgiven although he has been involved with the Akatsuki in the war, so why not forgive Orochimaru?_

_As I've said before, I will never forgive him for everything he has done, but I am happy with him, anyway and as long as he won't hurt me or my loved ones again, it will stay this way._

_Orochimaru is such a good father, we even want to have more children once Akaya is old enough to not claim our presence every single minute of the day._

_I miss you so much! Orochimaru promised me that we can come and visit Konoha in spring as long as Yamato and the Hokage allow it. Of course you can also visit us if you want to!_

_Kuraiko_

**What do you think of the last chapter? If you want to make me happy, you can leave a review with your honest opinion on the whole story and/or the last chapter :)**

**I don't think I'm going to start a new fanfiction soon, but I want to finish "'til the end". I don't know how long it will take me to upload another chapter for it, though.**

**See ya!**


End file.
